Wayward Arrows
by Everleigh Allen
Summary: This story is a Drabble about love gone amiss with a bit of humor, maybe. ;) It's also unedited... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Wayward Arrows

A/N: It was written for fun a long time ago for a contest I was going to add it to and didn't... and I never posted it here either until now. It's unedited... sorry. 

~O~

"What do you mean you went out for target practice? You cannot just go out for target practice!" Zeus roared.

"Psyche wanted-"

"Enough!" Zeus yelled making everything shake and everyone became quiet, watchful.

"That was irresponsible," Aphrodite scolded as she stepped forward; concern laced her peaches and cream skin. Bright red curls framed her watchful eyes.

"Where are the arrows, Eros?" Hera asked kindly.

"They fell through the clouds…"

Zeus rolled his head, eyes glaring and thunder started to roll over head as everyone braced themselves for another outburst. "Where?" He bit out.

"They landed into a music festival." He shrugged.

"A what?"

"Like a faire where all kinds of musicians come together and play all day... very soulful." Psyche spoke up, but quickly retreated when Zeus's nostrils started flaring like a bull.

"Oh, like Woodstock, 1969… remember being Carlisle and Esme?" Hera smiled and winked as it finally dawned on Zeus.

He laughed heartily, looking his wife over with new appreciation. He had enjoyed his time with her and it was a memory he recalled often. "Perhaps we may have to revisit that."

Hera smirked, eyes glittering with anticipation.

"Do we know where the arrows landed?" Aphrodite carefully brought the attention back at the situation at hand. It worked because Zeus' eyes turned dark and lightning flashed overhead.

Eros looked uncomfortable, running his hand through his fair hair. "They seemed to have hit certain marks. The effects of the arrows have already begun." He shrugged, hoping he was right. "I do need to go retrieve them. The longer they sit in the target, the more… amorous… things could be."

There was an array of gasps as all eyes went to Eros and then to Zeus.

"It's your call," Hera said quietly, knowing that the god had made a strict rule about descending into the Earthly plane. She placed her hand on Zeus', smiled and then sang quietly, "Flowers in my hair…"

He knew of his wife's affections and that she wanted to go. He turned to the group. "Put together a group and make sure all of those who were hit did actually meet their matches."

Zeus got up and left the room, Hera followed quickly behind him.

"But what if they don't?" Apollo laughed, looking around.

But no one else was laughing.

Aphrodite looked at him in horror, knowing full well that misplaced love would do so much damage. "I should go, too. Just to make sure." She said quietly. No one knew that she had a whole other agenda.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The warm sun shined through the evergreen trees. The grass swayed back and forth as the faint music filled her mind. The Lumineer's were playing on stage and they were the main reason why she agreed to go. But once they arrived, she found herself alone in a crowd of strangers.

Rosalie had spent a while searching for her friends, but found no one so she decided to take a walk to the nearby lake. She could see a little boy with thick brown curls sitting motionless on the swing seemingly alone.

Her heart seemed to clench, hands moving to her mouth, as she searched for a parent.

There wasn't one.

"Hi," She said quietly trying not to startle the small child.

But he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her.

"Where's your mom or dad, little one?" She asked, getting down on her knees on the soft grass. She moved very slowly trying not to startle him. His eyes instantly rimmed with tears and he pulled his lips into his mouth, as if making sure he wouldn't talk.

Rosalie gave another quick look around, noticing all the people who were around; some of them were already way on their way to being drunk.

"How about I sit and keep you company for a bit? If no one comes to look for you, we'll find a nice police man to help us."

She waited for him to nod, but he didn't. He just sat on the swing stoically.

Slowly, she got up and moved around him, she sat in the swing next to him, sitting in silence for several moments as the music faded away to silence.

"When I was five, I was at the store with my mother," She chuckled darkly. "Much to her dismay, I liked to hide in the clothes, right under her nose!" She giggled but the boy just sat but seemed to be listening. "But then the next time I looked out she was gone. I didn't know where she went and believe me I looked everywhere but she was gone! I went to the lady who did the loudspeaker and they paged her. I was in so much trouble, because she went off looking for me and she was scared, but so relieved to have me safe and sound."

The little boy kicked at the ground, his shoes a little warn.

"Is someone looking for you, maybe?" She asked quietly. "I bet they are so worried."

The boy gave a small nod once and Rosalie wanted to cry, thrilled that he was finally responded.

"Would you like me to help find him?"

One more nod had them both standing up and moving toward the crowds. They paid no attention to the small, almost invisible arrow that poked out of Rosalie's back.

She didn't even feel it.

Yet.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, you may notice many of my stories are back- not all of them, but I am slowly putting what I can back up.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"I like this band," Bella sighed as she swayed back and forth with the music. A small breeze passed by which reeked of pot that the group nearby was partaking in but the cops seemed to be ignoring it or not wanting to be bothered.

"It's okay," Eric shrugged. It was the nicest thing he could say, as the music was slowly torturing him.

The date was pure torture, too. He thought his date was boring and plain- not what Tyler had described at all.

But Bella couldn't care, eyes fixed on the singer. Her body moved with each beat, as if they were just for her.

It wasn't the kind of blind date she was expecting.

She had heard wonderful things about Eric; that he was kind and funny and had a dynamic personality but so far he was less than appeasing.

 _Perhaps he was saving such affections for someone else_ , she mused as she looked back on the stage and smiled. His hair was covering his face as he wailed into the microphone, giving her chills.

She didn't recognize the song so she figured they were local.

"Hello? Earth to Bella, I asked if you wanted a beer." Eric waved a hand over her face trying to gain her attention.

Bella scrunched her nose at the word beer, thinking of her father and all of the stale cans that filled his house and garbage.

"No, I don't care for beer much. Perhaps cider ale or maybe a soda?" She smiled kindly, but Eric couldn't help but grimace.

"I doubt they sell _cider ale_ at a concert like this," he scoffed and gestured toward the band on stage as if that would be obvious. but all he really did was alert her to the man on stage.

"Beautiful," she sighed.

"Soda then or water, I don't care." Bella said, turning toward where Eric was standing, but he was gone causing instant panic. She didn't like being alone, especially in overly populated places and was trying not to panic. Biting her, she stretched as high as she could but she was too short to see well. Eric wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Relax Bella," She said to herself. "He just went to get drinks... all is well." But it didn't feel like it. Something felt amiss and she couldn't help but fidget, uncomfortable and embarrassed with being stranded.

Even her friends, who she were also there, seemed nowhere it sight.

The music grew more ominous as the audience started to swell and the mosh pit grew larger. There was a wall of people and they were yelling as some starting to move in front of her. Others were hitting and pushing those people as they ran by.

Bella tried to step backward, but couldn't, there wasn't enough room and the crowd was getting more and more aggressive when someone pushed her.

She didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her aptly from afar, or that she was about to get trampled.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Aphrodite came out of the trees, looking at all the people wandering around and pulled her thick blonde curls behind her ear.

The music lulled in the background as the screams and cheers got louder but she paid it no mind. She saw several couples slipping into the nearby trees, laughing.

Smirking, she continued, happy to be out in the Earthly plane again and free from the watchful eye of her father, Zeus.

Looking toward the playground, she saw a woman sitting with a child on the swings, an arrow sticking out of her back.

"There's one," She sighed. There was no one around them to see where the match was to the gold arrow.

She sat down on a nearby rock, her long, paisley dress swirled around her with the slight breeze from the nearby lake and she took a deep breath in. She loved being by the water, especially on shore as that was where she was born.

"Let's go find your mate, shall we?"She whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, concentrating on where the gold arrow could be before turning and opening them to the nearby crowds. She felt movement behind her and turned with a smile.

"Eros." She said simply.

"Don't bother," Eros sighed, moving closer. When he was close enough, he stood over Aphrodite with his hands on his hips, eyes moving over the rushing crowd.

"Why do you say that?" She stood up and put her hand on her hip petulantly. The wind instantly picked up, brushing her hair back into her face. She pulled it back with frustration.

"Because he's nowhere to be found. I think it's in the water." He gestured toward the lake where the small boy and the woman sat on the swings. "She's got the gold arrow in her back, but where's her match?"

Aphrodite frowned. "I guess we're going boating?"

Eros laughed. "Should we get your shell? Does it have a motor and sail, dear mother?"

Aphrodite frowned, then with a playful slap on her son, she smile. "You and Psyche get the gold arrow then, and I'll look for the sapphire arrows.

"The sapphire ones are easy," Eros sighed, "Well, maybe-"

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite interrupted.

Eros pointed into the crowd and Aphrodite's eyes found the blue arrow that was almost lost in the twilight night. It stuck out of the back of a small, well-worn converse shoe. "Where's Miss Sapphire's match?"

Music again filled the meadow; the trees were the perfect buffer to the acoustic guitar. A man sat on stage with his eyes closed as he strummed his guitar. Under the lights, they could barely see the blue arrow coming out of his heart.

"Oh, right through the heart." Aphrodite frowned. "That's gotta hurt."

"That's Edward Cullen," Eros pulled a small gadget out of his front pocket and pushed blue button-like gem. All the sudden both small arrows, which were no larger than a ball-point pen, came flying in the air toward them.

Aphrodite and Eros watched as the wobbling arrows flew through the air, until they hovered over Eros's hand. He gasped the arrows, and held them tight, putting them in his quiver.

"That's one way to get them back," Aphrodite grinned. "Let me guess… Hermes?"

Eros laughed and nodded.

"Where is your bride, dear son?"

Eros shrugged, biting his lip with a hint of a smile, "Around."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed as she looked him over. "She's hiding from me, isn't she?" She laughed in delight; enjoying her son's shocked expression. "You can't hide anything long, dear boy. Has she not forgiven me yet?"

"You know she may never forgive you," Eros glared playfully.

"Oh, it's a natural thing for a mother to test the object of your son's affection."

"Actually, it's not natural- at all."

Aphrodite pouted, "Perhaps I shall send her some crystal? Perhaps a jar? Something she can fetch some water in…" She winked.

"Don't you dare," He turned away, laughing, but saw Psyche in the distance with a grimace. He knew instantly she heard the entire exchange.

"Have fun on the water, you two!" Aphrodite yelled after him, "Have your lovely wife return with the water."

The Goddess of the Soul huffed in displeasure and Eros wrapped his arm around his wife, kissing her temple in apology.

"Really?" Ero's mouthed as he turned back toward his mother and called out to her causing the Goddess of Love to grin like the Cheshire cat. "I never did pay you back for that," He scowled, "Payback, mother... Payback."

With that, and before Aphrodite could do anything, he pulled out two magical arrows from his quiver, pulled back and launched them.

She gasped, looking down and saw a ruby red arrow had landed into Aphrodite's heart.

"What did you, do!" The Goddess of Love gasped, clutching at the arrow, but it didn't budge.

"Those are for the aphrodisiac arrows you borrowed from me." Eros chuckled as he moved to surround his wife in his arms, but called out to Aphrodite, "How about a taste of your own medicine, hmm?"

With horror, Aphrodite could smell the faint sent of one of her love potions she used. It was the same one that she tainted the other arrows with.

"Oh, no…" She whispered, feeling the way her body tended to twist and turn in discomfort.

Soon she would be agony.

"I will get you for this!" She yelled after them, but Eros didn't look back when he gave a flick of his hand. She felt the arrow vibrate as her knees buckled.

Now it was up to her to find the match before he found her and loses control.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Jessica grunted, flipping her hair off her shoulders.

Rosalie rolled her eyes playfully to show the boy the girl that had come up to them was crazy. He gave a slight smile and she could see a hint of a dimple on his cheek.

"What's up with the kid?" Jessica was looking between the small boy and her friend.

"He was alone so I am keeping him company until his Dad comes back."

"Why don't you take him to the security booth?" Jessica asked. "They go over the mic and ask them to meet you at the booth, easy- peasy."

Rosalie looked at her, wondering why she hadn't thought of it. She turned toward the boy and asked if him if he wanted to go look for him there.

With a nod, the boy stood up and it was then that Rosalie finally noticed how truly small the boy really was.

He took her hand and they walked quietly behind Jessica who led them to the booth.

Once they got there, Jessica complained about her empty cup and went off to get it refilled. Rosalie watched as she sauntered up to a random blond man, curling herself against him before she turned back toward the little boy.

His eyes were on her; big, blue, and watchful.

"What's your name?"

"You going?" He asked instead.

"Nope. I can stay with you," She grinned, loving that he was finally talking to her.

He nodded and raised his arms to her to be picked up.

Rosalie lifted him into her arms easily. A woman moved forward towards them with a kind eyes and smile. ""I'm Estelle. How can I help you?" Her eyes moved from Rosalie to the small boy.

"I found this little one on the swings alone," Rosalie whispered to the woman. She didn't want others to know he was missing and try to claim him. She was very distrusting of other people's motivations, usually.

Estelle nodded. "What's your name?"

"Hello... I'm Rosalie."

Estelle chuckled. "And his name?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Can you tell us your name?" She whispered to the boy who was trying very hard to disappear. "You're being very brave."

The little boy nodded in agreement. "Lelum," he said softly, burrowing his face into Rosalie's neck.

"Lelum?" Rosalie said with confusion trying to bend back to get a look at the boy's face but he wasn't budging.

"No, Lelum, Le-lum," he huffed, his breath was hot and he was starting to get antsy.

Rosalie patted him on his back, shushing him to calm the boy. She turned toward the lady with questioning eyes and shrugged.

"I think he's saying his name is Liam," The woman grinned and Liam nodded, braving an eye to look at Estelle. "I have grand-babies so I speak toddler." she explained.

"Ah," Rosalie blushed.

"How old are you, Liam?" She tested the name with the boy and he didn't refute it.

"Four," he whispered, burrowing further into her neck.

Rosalie repeated the number to the woman, Estelle, and grabbed the offered blanket. She struggled, but wrapped Liam up in the blanket.

"We'll make an announcement, just have a seat and I'll grab him a juice and snacks."

Liam's breathing had slowed and he fell asleep in her arms.

"Thank you," Rosalie whispered before moving into a chair, Liam firmly on her lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"Hey!" A guy with a Mohawk grabbed her arms and pulled Bella backwards and out of the way. "Watch out of the mosh pit," he grunted before moving into the swell of the crowd, watching.

She glared and rubbed her arm but no one was around to see it.

The music stopped and the band moved off stage waving at the cheering crowd before another guy moved back on stage. It was the same one as before, but he looked fresher, somehow, as he showered and changed.

Bella watched as the man pulled the microphone from the stand and sang into it, his eyes were closed and the blue spot light, lit his features dramatically. The crowd quieted to listen and like Bella were completely in awe.

He sang like an angel, the lyrics seemed like they were just for her as she swayed with the slight breeze, completely transfixed.

When his song was over the spell broke and she couldn't help but shake off the oddly amorous feelings she seemed to be having with his music. It affected her unlike anyone else's ever had before.

Weaving through the crowd, Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out a band to tie her hair back; the slight breeze felt good on her bare neck.

It wasn't a cold night, but away from the warmth of the crowd made her shiver slightly as a whiff of cologne passed by her. She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes for a moment but then it was gone.

Pulling out her wallet, Bella moved toward one of the venders, and bought a Coke and pretzel. She picked it apart as she walked, searching for Nessa.

"Hey."

Bella turned seeing a man with long hair. Most of which was covering the side of his face. She knew the gesture well. He was hiding.

"Hey," she said, picking another piece of her pretzel apart and putting it in her mouth absently but he was watching her aptly and his attention was beginning to make her fidget.

"You like the last set?" He asked quietly.

Bella shrugged, "I did. Not sure what band it was, though."

The guy nodded in understanding. "That looks good," he said, gesturing toward the pretzel.

"Would you like some?" She held it out to him and caught the slight smile on his face.

"Sure." He held out his hand and waited as she pulled a chunk of pretzel off and offered it to him. He took it, and bit into the warm bread. "I never get to eat these," he said after he smiled.

"No?" She smiled, taking another bite, hoping she didn't have the bread in her teeth.

"Nope," He responded quietly.

"I am Bella," She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Edward... What brings you here if you don't know the bands?" He asked before pulling a water bottle from his back pocket.

Bella shrugged, "Double date and ditched is the short end of the story."

"Oh, man, that sucks. Sorry." Edward chuckled.

"It wasn't going to work out," She shrugged with a smile, not really caring about the topic of Eric and took another bite.

They were both quiet for several moments, making them both fidget.

A new band started playing in the background and the quieter tones relaxed the crowd. There wasn't the mosh pit or people screaming and for that Bella was thankful.

It was nice.

All the sudden, the man who had the Mohawk man came up and whispered into Edward's ear, catching Bella by surprise. The man gestured toward Bella and she narrowed her eyes at them. She didn't like that they seemed to be talking about her right in front of her.

When he finally pulled away from whispering in the guy's ear, Mohawk guy moved a few feet away and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the people around them.

"Who's that?" Bella whispered.

The guy with the long hair grinned and turned to look, just as Bella did at Mr. Mohawk. He winked at her and she couldn't help but flush.

"He's a friend of mine, is the short version of the story."

"Ah," Bella understood.

"You have somewhere you have to be?"

"Not really, why?"

"I'd like to go get something more to eat than a bit of pretzel. Some friends ordered some dinner and it just arrived." Edward gestured toward Mr. Mohawk who gave her another wink.

He liked to do that.

Edward was hopeful she'd want to go with him. She wasn't like the other girls he was used to being around. She hadn't given any notice that she even knew who he was so when he saw her in the audience watching him sing, listening intently to the words of the song, he felt drawn to her. He wanted to know what she thought of the music.

But then the crowd was moving closer and closer and he gestured to his bodyguard, Jake, to go to the girl in the blue shirt, save her.

Jake knew with one look and found her quickly. He noticed the way she stood there as if in a trance. He ran, hopped the security fence, ran through the crowd and pulled the girl backward just before they tried to add her to the pit.

He placed himself between her and the pit, but once she was safe she barely noticed him at all.

She just stared at Edward the whole time.

Jake cleared his throat and Edward turned to look at him, but he was looking at Bella and raised his brow and tilted his head.

"Sorry," Edward sighed, hating that he was caught not paying attention after he asked her a question, but she just laughed it off.

"I said I could eat… Let me text Nessa and lead the way."

She thumbed in a quick text that made little sense.

His arm moved out to lead the way but when she stepped close, he took her side.

But Edward had other ideas as soon as he touched Bella's soft skin. He instantly had to buffer the growl that wanted to escape, his body shuddering with such an odd reaction that he couldn't explain it if he tried.

There was just something about her and he needed to find out what it was and fast.

As he pulled her to his small trailer behind the stage, food and Nessa were soon forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Aphrodite pulled at the ruby arrow trying to not get upset. But she was upset.

"Oh, Eros!" She glared at the spot she last saw her son but they were long gone. The setting sun filtered through the trees casting pink light over the water and drenching the air in an array of colors. Her arrow was deep, but only truly visible to her and the other gods if they noticed.

Her biggest question was: who had the other arrow?

Ares moved through her mind for a brief moment but she didn't think it could be him. He was missing from Mt. Olympus for some time and she couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him aloof.

It also couldn't be Hephaestus since he had long been Aglaea.

Perhaps the arrow lie in someone new? A different yet unexpected consort?

It had been so long since Aphrodite even managed to fancy such an idea. She could remember a long time past when she passed as a seductress named Tanya.

It had ended badly for her and she was quick to leave Slovakia.

Aphrodite shook off the memories and tried fruitlessly to tug at the arrow, but to no avail. It was in there deep and the ache from it could be felt in various parts of her body every time she tried to free herself from it.

She looked around; not really knowing what or who she was looking for, but with each step the arrow would warm or cool. She paused, turning in one direction and then the other to feel the temperature signatures to gauge her directions.

"Well, that is new," She mused happily, remember the times where souls would search their whole lives, living with the ache of knowing the other half of their arrow was somewhere out there and yet couldn't seem to find them.

Sometimes, they were just under their nose yet too blind to see it and pushed them away.

She had been very much the same on many occasions.

Aphrodite took a step forward into the warmth, then another and another- content and resolved to find whatever may be in her path and welcome it with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"No luck finding daddy?" Estelle's dark brown eyes furrowed with concern as she as she came over with the drinks and snacks. When she saw that the toddler was asleep she placed them on the table quietly.

"No," Rosalie sighed. She looked down at his pouty little mouth and couldn't help but want to run her fingers through his curls as he slept.

"Any word on his mother?" Estelle typed feverishly on her phone and when her phone chimed she busily typed out a new message.

Rosalie shook her head slightly. "He only said Daddy, so I don't know if there's one in the picture." She frowned, not knowing how any little boy could be so lost. He was the sweetest and trusted her enough to fall fast asleep.

"It's not often that they go missing so long from their parent. I hope the father is alright."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"We'll I've summoned help and they will be here shortly to make the rounds around the concert. If he's in the water that may complicate things. If he's intoxicated that may further complicate things."

"I understand," Rosalie whispered as she looked over to the water where Estelle was pointing to moments before. She could see the sun setting over the large lake and a couple in a small motorboat moving quickly through the calm water.

Her bright hair seemed to glow over the blue and gold water.

A man with dark hair and dark eyes walked into the area holding a walkie-talkie and whispered into Estelle's ear, eyeing Rosalie and the boy for several moments. She spoke quietly back before the man joined a group of other people who all wore the same shirts as he did and all with their communication devices.

Estelle shook her head as she watched them leave. "Bad news, I'm afraid. If he isn't found, I will have no choice but call the police, Rosalie. They may have to place him for the night. They are looking for him but I may have to make that call. It's considered abandonment."

"Well, let's hope he's found so that doesn't happen." She clutched the boy to her chest making him wondered how she was going to let someone come and take him from her and how traumatic that would be for both of them since he finally trusted her enough to get this far.

The thought startled her, wondering why she already felt so protective of him.

But she couldn't dwell on it. Her heart hurt just thinking about it.

"I'll wait until the concert is up but only because you are helping with him. Just don't say anything for now and I'll get security to do an announcement."

Rosalie nodded, folding the boy closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping that his father was alright and that there was a good reason for his absence.

If there wasn't, though, she was going to tear him apart!


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

Psyche sat on the motorboat with her eyes caste down and glaring at the gold colored water from the setting sun. She was seething, of course. "Your mother is horrible. If I didn't know the God of the underworld, I would have thought she was it."

Eros chuckled. "Hades wouldn't take her, I am sure. Besides, she likes you, really."

But Pysche knew better. "Her kindness and loving nature must be hidden under all that hair. " It was true.. Aphrodite had gobs of hair.

She gave her husband a withering glare before rolling her eyes. "Her words and face and actions and words- say otherwise."

"I'm being honest. You wouldn't want know what she's like if she didn't like you, you would know."

"I am sure she put them through Hell, like she did me." Psyche smirked.

"Touche." Eros chuckled happily. The water splashed up over the boat a bit feeling good on his warm skin. He also liked the speed the boat granted. It reminded him of being out with Hermes.

"Does that mean I can chuck this jar?"

"Oh, love… she needs a bit of water, we'll give her the water."

"What are you not saying?"

Eros smirked. "She has to drink the water to curb the effects of the arrow."

"You didn't!"

"Not my idea-" Eros roared playfully and birds scattered from the trees around the lake.

"Ares?"

"No. Ares has been missing, haven't you noticed?" Eros cleverly changed the subject.

Psyche's eyes glittered in the setting Sun, as she shook her head in shock. "What did you do, Eros?"

Eros tilting his head back and laughed much to Psyche's amusement.

"You cannot blame my mother for being jealous, being the second coming of her, after all. Who shall worship her if they take the time worshiping you?" He caressed her face and enjoyed the soft blush that the gesture granted.

"She wanted me to marry someone hideous."

"That I am," he grinned spiritedly. "It's all perspective and personality, is it not?"

Psyche sighed. He was right and she knew it. Her husband always seemed to have a way to ease her, but she didn't know if she would ever forgive her mother in law… time would tell and they had an abundance of time.

"Ready for the other arrow?" Eros asked seriously, suddenly.

Gasping, Psyche's eyes widened. "I thought we weren't supposed to?"

Eros shrugged before grabbing his arrow. It was aquamarine, a beautiful clear blue gemstone arrow like the waters of Atlantis.

They were her favorite.

"Who's going tell on me?" He scoffed and launched them into the air and they were quick to disappear.

Psyche nodded and looked around the shore but didn't see anything, "Where's the other arrows?"

"The Aquamarine one we will see soon enough, but the another one is just over there." Eros lifted his arm and Psyche gasped.

There, on the shore, was a man.

But not just any man, it was Ares, and he had a gold arrow sticking out of his heart, which he was trying to take out himself but to no avail.

"How?"

"Apparently someone was spending a bit of time on the lamb?" Eros laughed. "I wonder if Zeus knows."

"He knows everything- or at least he pretends to but I think you're right. He may not know Ares is here."

The man on the shore turned and looked at them and instantly glared as his lips curled. "I should have known it was you, you bastard!" The man roared, lurched forward but didn't get very far. He was already stuck in the mud and his gesture made his position worse.

"Looking very human, Ares. What're you doing here?"

"I've been down here for a while!" The God snapped, pulling at the arrow again. Eros flicked the button on his small device and the gold arrow came out of Ares easily and cleanly before moving to the quiver. The other arrow moved through the crowd and over the lake before landing quickly into his hand.

"You have? Why?" Psyche gasped.

"That should ease the discomfort a bit... for now." Eros put them safely in his quiver, making a mental note to check on the person who had the other arrow before placing his attention back on Ares.

"If Zeus finds out-" Psyche made a quick look around for Zeus but they were by themselves.

"Then he finds out," Ares finished flippantly. "What's he going to do?"

Eros was quiet but shared a concerned look with Psyche.

"Please tell us what's going on? Maybe we can help." She asked gently as Eros carefully steered the boat toward Ares.

Ares sighed, running his hand over his face. "Well, I met this muse... and we had a moment, or so I thought. Maybe a few moments."

Barking out a laugh, Eros lent a hand to Ares to get out of the thick mud which he took. One swift pull and he was out.

"I loathe this plane," Ares muttered, glaring at the mud.

"Why is the God of war a stick in the mud?"

"Weren't you listening? Because my boy lost his ball and I was trying to get it," he huffed.

"Why didn't you just make it come to you?" Psyche scoffed.

"Because then we would be found out," he sneered with a dark glare at her as if his answer was obvious with the crowds and music.

She glared back. "Well, you're found out. Where's this boy? Where's his mother?"

"My boy-"

"Poor soul! Where's the mother? You said a muse? Which muse?" She gripped at her blonde hair as she gasped.

"I have no idea… I got a note to come for him and I've had him ever since. She's long gone."

"Weird," Psyche hummed. Something didn't feel right, but she didn't want to upset the God of War with her contemplation.

"Agreed."

"So where's he now?" Eros said, as he rowed closer to Ares.

"On the shore at the playground. I told him to wait for me there. He should be there."

"There was no boy at the playground. We walked right by it." Eros said.

When he was close enough, he pulled him out of the mud, no easy feat, and into the boat.

"That's impossible." He huffed but worry instantly laced his features as Eros sped the boat back to the shore by the playground.

Horrifying thoughts moved through his mind.

 _What if he was in the water or_ _if he was stuck in the mud_?

 _What if someone took him?_

Each one worse and worse as he felt sick.

He felt rage.

He was going to war on whoever made the mistake of taking his precious boy.

But this was all his fault and he knew it.

He should have just left the ball.

"I saw a boy with a woman on the playground."

Ares eyes grew bigger.

"What kind of woman?"

Psyche shrugged. "I didn't pay them any mind; I thought they were there together."

When the boat moved to shore Ares was off in an instant, mud splattered with every step as he called out for his son.

"Liam!" He yelled gaining curious and annoyed looks from the people nearby.

The three of them looked for the boy, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Panic began to filter in as the crowds swelled. People were toppling over each other as the edges ebbed and flowed with the beat of the music. In the heart of the crowd, people ran and crashed into those who teetered on the edges.

Ares moved into the crowd looking for his little one, but he wasn't there either, thankfully.

" _Chaos_ has to be here somewhere." Psyche mused quietly and Eros agreed as they moved closer to the crowds, searching, but didn't see him.

Ares moved back to Psyche and Eros, running his hand down his face. "I didn't see him in the crowds. Let's split. He can't be hard to find… he looks just like me." Ares sighed. "Can you go left and I'll go right? Psyche can check to see if someone has him in the booths." He gestured his hands around to which area's that each would search.

They went running in their respective sections hopeful yet worried. 

A/N: Long but you have some answers! Eight has been a bit revised but you aren't missing anything by re-reading other that added security looking. I just want to say thanks to all the reader who have liked, commented, and followed the story! It's great seeing your names pop up especially those that I've seen from other stories. I am blessed. Have a good night!


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Edward opened the door of his trailer and held it for Bella to enter before following her inside.

There were already several people, presumably his band mates, and they were sitting and eating Mexican food that lay in array over the small counter and table.

Bella took a deep breath in, her stomach growling embarrassingly loud which made Edward smile. The television blared in the background and several people were watching it as others talked animatedly. It was crowded in the back of the trailer but no one seemed to mind. Bella chanced another look at his friends and said, "Hi," quietly.

"Hi there… found a girl finally, eh, Ed?" A gruff man with blond long hair but kind eyes teased before taking a large bite of his taco.

Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Pretty one at that," Another man said playfully. He was was sitting off to the side. He smirked playfully and when Bella looked at him he winked, enjoying her instant flush of embarrassment. His dark cropped hair with blue tips went in all different directions as he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"That's Paul. Don't mind him. He's a bit of a flirt." Edward whispered in her ear. He couldn't help be take in the hint of her perfume. It wasn't something he could place and not like the usual scents that reeked.

"She is beautiful and she's technically on a date right now with someone else." Edward grinned, then gestured for her to help herself.

"This got way more interesting!" A small woman perked up, her dark eyes lit up like the starry night sky. "Did you steal someone's date? Was she being mistreated and you came to her rescue? "

"No, Alice. You read too many romance novels." Edward snickered and turned to Bella. "That's my sister. Jasper is the blond, Paul to the back and you met Jake."

Jasper scoffed. "Can't find a date so you steal someone else's? Classic dick move there, brother. Didn't know you had it in you."

"No, just wasn't going to work out." Bella said she grabbed a plate and began dishing out what she wanted in small portions that eventually filled the plate.

Once they were done, Edward led her to the chair at the small table as he leaned against the counter, holding his plate. Edward grinned before biting into his enchilada. It was spicy and cheesy, just as he liked it.

The door swung open and Jake moved through the small trailer. His size made him look awkward in the small space, but he didn't seem to mind.

"So what did happen?" Alice asked with concern.

"He went off for drinks and didn't come back." Bella's face showed no emotion. She was annoyed that he had left without a word and she had a bit of concern to how she'd get home but other than that she couldn't care if she ever saw him again.

"I'm sure that wasn't the case," Jake chuckled.

Bella stopped eating and looked at Jake with wide eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you were so fixated on Edward here that when your date came back with drinks and you didn't even notice so he left."

"How do you know that?"

Jake chuckled. "This guy told me to keep an eye on you."

He outed Edward and it was his turn to redden.

"This is quite the development," she gasped. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Alice, by the way. The muse of the group," She reached forward and took Bella's free hand to shake it. "I'm also his twin sister… two whole minutes older, I might add." She pointed at Edward, "I'm his lover- that's my Jasper," She pointed at the guy with the long blond hair and kind eyes who Edward had already pointed out. "And that's Jasper's cousin, Paul. You met Jake, Paul's brother and Edward's best friend. He's basically here to help."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Bella smiled graciously. "What does the _muse_ of the group mean?"

"Oh, I help with the music, give inspiration and insight, help with the lyrics and the like... Sometimes I sing."

"Poorly. Like a Siren leading men to their deaths." Alice bounded up from her seat and swatted at Jasper. "I'm kidding. She has a lovely voice… underwater."

"OH!" Alice tried to tackle Jasper but he curled his arms around her and she settled down when he started whispering in her ear. Her features softened as she softly smiled.

"We actually weren't supposed to be preforming at this event, but a situation arose and here we are." Paul added flippantly.

Bella just nodded. "So you aren't from around here."

"No," Alice sighed, dramatically, "Far away, actually."

"Ah," Bella frowned, not wanting to look at Edward.

"Always so dramatic," Jasper rolled his eyes. "Olympia isn't that far." He stood up and carefully moved past the others and threw his plate in the trash. "I'm off to watch the other bands." He called back and Alice gasped before quickly following him. The others quickly followed suit and it was apparent that they knew that Edward wanted a bit of privacy.

"Nice group of friends and family," She smiled. "I'm from Forks so we're not that far apart."

"Yeah?" Edward looked hopeful.

There was silence in the trailer and they both seemed to sense the change of atmosphere and the quiet.

Edward decided to take the moment to clean up and boxed the leftover food. Bella quickly joined him and they made quick work of the task and set to clean and dry the dishes. When they were done, though, the space felt too small and stuffy.

"Want to get some air? We could go for a walk and talk."

Bella grinned. "I'd like that."

As she followed Edward out the door, she felt a jolt on her foot and lost her footing, falling over the step and straight into Edward's arms.

She could feel the a tingling sensation over his heart as her head landed on his chest.

"That was weird..." Edward's brow furrowed as he looked around, but he couldn't see anything.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The air turned colder once the sun went down and Aphrodite walked around the crowd aimlessly but there was nothing. She couldn't seem to find the person who had the other Ruby arrow and as the people started to wander it was more becoming even more difficult to see. It was dark dispute the floodlights around the stage and the bands took their own time with the lighting moving in all directions based on their music.

It wasn't something Aphrodite enjoyed.

She would have preferred a harp with some plump grapes and a bit of ambrosia rather than the drivel she was being subjected to at the moment. The singer would sing the same four lyrics over and over again, not that anyone seemed to notice.

She looked to the nearby woods and could see flickering lights within and a sanctuary of quiet. It sparked her interest, of course, and she couldn't help but move into the tree line and into the darkness.

"Hello?" She called, but there was no answer.

Aphrodite took several more steps, looking around trees, but the lights evaded her.

Frowning, she took one last look at those at the concert before she moved forward.

"Aphrodite?"

There was a hushing sound as birds squawked with the disruption.

"Who's there?"

But no one answered.

She took several steps forwards, eyes dancing around the forest floor for any kind of movement. The sounds of the concert were drowned out as well were the lights.

She came up to the water's edge and looked around, not seeing anything that would warrant her whispered name and she was starting to get frustrated.

The warmth of the arrow instantly cooled sending ice straight into her heart. She buckled over gasping; trying to pull the ruby arrow out, but it wasn't budging.

"Aura," Aphrodite jeered, knowing instantly the feeling. "I know you're there."

The wind whispered around her hair, pulling at it playfully as it moved curiously around her arrow.

"No, I am not lost!"

The leaves of trees fluttered playfully as if was laughing, but Aphrodite wasn't amused.

"I was looking for the twin of this arrow. Have you seen it?"

Freezing cold wind fluttered by, dancing over Aphrodite's long skirts, billowing them up as she spinned around. She landed in the opposite direction before she felt the gentle push of wind at her back. It was icy, like a ghostly hand straight from the underworld, but Aphrodite pretended no to notice. She had an idea who was the keeper of the other arrow and the Aura confirmed her suspicions.

The concert blared on, the mini parties of the participants were loud and festive, as they drank in merriment.

"I should have known," Aphrodite sneered.

One last push of the Aura and Aphrodite could feel the white hot arrow pulsating in the new direction as she stepped carefully back out of the forest and into the awaiting crowds.

.

AN: Thank you to those who read and also took the time to share your thoughts.  
There may have been a bit of confusion, but in a previous chapter Eros collected the Sapphire arrows, and in the previous chapter when she had the tingle in her foot and over E's chest, it was the arrows being removed from their respective hosts... so to speak.

Sapphire Arrows (Bella foot/ Edward heart)  
Ruby with her Aphrodisiac potion (love spell) (Aphrodite and ? Any guesses who her match is from the clues?)  
Gold Arrows (Rose and Emmett/Ares as many of you guessed)  
Aquamarine Arrows (Still missing)


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

"Liam!" A large man was running forward, his body half covered in dried mud and the look of abject fear over his face.

The little boy in the security tent, nestled in Rosalie's safe arms instantly piped up and was searching for the voice.

Ares reached forward for his son, barely noticing the woman holding him. "I'm so sorry, little-"

"Oh, no you don't." Rosalie spat, clutching the boy closer to her chest. He squirmed, but she ignored it. "Any creeper can come here trying to claim this baby as theirs."

"Liam," he huffed out. "What's my name?"

The boy looked at Ares with confusion. "Daddy."

Ares grinned, chest out as he caught his breath. It wasn't easy being stuck as a human.

"You got lucky mister," Rosalie seethed. "Anyone could have grabbed him and walked off."

"I would have moved the underworld to find him," be bit back. "Besides, maybe some _creeper_ did pick him up. I don't know you… You could have plucked him right from his swing."

Rosalie flushed and Ares eyes grew wider. "You did!"

"I was merely trying to help him and he was ALONE. AT. A. CONCERT." She bit back.

Estelle smiled.

It was like watching fireworks with these two.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. I'm Estelle and she is Rosalie," she said as moved between the two.

"You can call me Emmett," He sighed, suddenly exhausted and itching to grab his son from the beautiful, but angry blonde. She could give Aphrodite a run for her money that was for sure.

"I'll need to see some ID, I'm afraid."

Everyone watched as Emmett took out his wallet and Estelle wrote the info on her papers. She then took the boy from Rose and placing him in Emmett's. "Here's your son. I do have a few papers for you to sign, though, and then you all are free to leave."

"That's it?" Rose gasped. "You are just going to hand him over?"

"I don't think I have any reason not to," Estelle huffed. "He has his ID card for the boy and handed me over a picture of them with his identification so I do think it's sufficient proof! If you can't see the resemblance I don't know what to say!"

Rose could see it, though. It was hard to miss. He had the softest curls on his head and slight dents from dimples on his cheeks, just like Liam did. His eyes were dark and glaring, but she could imagine they were easily jovial.

But with Liam out of her arms, she suddenly felt empty. She folded her arms over her middle as she watched the man sign the papers. When he was done he adjusted Liam on his shoulder before he thanked the women for their help in keeping his son safe.

Both women watched as the man walked off with Liam, but Rose felt each and every step as if it was pulling an invisible string.

Maybe he felt it too, because he looked down and saw his arrow was gone but the tingling feeling from where it was- was still there.

He paused and turned and saw the beautiful blonde woman staring longingly at him.

"Ah, fuck Eros, really?" He huffed quietly. He knew she couldn't hear him, but the light chuckle in the breeze told him that he was heard.

"You'll thank me later."

Ares turned and looked for the voice and saw Eros and Psyche walking up to him.

"How long before the arrow wears off?"

"You know they don't wear off," Eros scoffed.

"This will be good for your soul," Psyche grinned.

Ares huffed, turning his head back to watch Rosalie who was fumbling with the chair in the booth. Another woman walked up with a man on her arm and Rosalie frowned as she handed her the keys.

"She's your match," Psyche sighed. "Go to her… put her out of her misery."

"Yeah, might want to do that soon with Zeus being somewhere. Can't see you being human and hiding as a good thing at the moment." Eros nodded toward Liam and Ares instantly understood. If Zeus found him as a human and with a demi-god toddler, he would have a lot to explain and could possibly lose him all over again.

Ares nodded, "Thanks for the heads up."

"Go quick," Psyche grinned. "Go through the forest. There are Aura's in there who can help you if you need to make a quick escape."

"Thanks, doll."

Ares ran to the tent and asked Rosalie if she wanted to get something to eat. She agreed happily and reached out to hold Liam. He handed his son over to her, confused on why she would feel so connected to him, and looked back at Eros and Psyche, but they just smiled and waved him off before watching the three going into the trees.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

"Name one thing that I should know about you," Edward smiled.

They had been walking a while within the trees and there was a moment when they could no longer hear the screams or the blare of the musical instruments.

"I don't like lines." Bella scoffed. "Not waiting in them, not stuck in traffic, nothing."

"Interesting," Edward scoffed. "I don't know anyone who does like waiting in lines or being stuck in traffic, though. I know I don't."

Bella shrugged. "You asked."

"That I did,"

"So when you say, 'Bella, come see me in Houston,' all romantic like I will be like… nope."

"How do you figure?"

"Lines. Lines to check in in the airport, then to board, then to get off, then in traffic, then at the hotel, then lines at Will-call… never ending lines. It would take a lot for me to suffer so many lines of people."

"So you're really saying you're anti-people."

They both laughed.

"Tell me something about you, then."

"I loathe broccoli."

"Why?"

"First of all, it's horrible with the flower things getting all over in your teeth, and then it causes huge amounts of gas and bloating."

"It doesn't!"

But Edward nodded. "Well known fact not to eat broccoli for days before an appearance, especially at awards or being on stage. Never know when broccoli comes back to bit you in the ass."

"Huh," Bella hummed, thinking about it.

So basically, broccoli is fine; you just hate gas and bloating." Bella mused and Edward smirked.

"We are quite the pair."

"Yes," she agreed pulling her long hair out of her face as they sat on a fallen log. The forest was dark, lit only by the cloud covered moonlight.

"It's safe to say that neither of us will be waiting in line for broccoli at a buffet any time soon, eh?"

"Oh the horror!" Bella gasped.

But Edward took that moment to turn and grasp her face between his hands and she stilled, eyes watching his as he watched her mouth.

"I've wanted to do this since the minute I saw you in the audience…"

"What?" She whispered, eyes wide and locked in place. Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure he could feel it.

"This," He closed the distance between his mouth and hers and his cool lips moved over her warm ones.

His kiss was tentative at first, mostly just small pecks to see if she would respond and after the shock wore off, she did. He deepened their kiss, tongue touching her lips as if it was asking permission and she readily granted it.

Her hands moved up to his and pulled his hands off her face before she reached to grip his hair.

Edward growled as she pulled at his long hairs, the copper strands almost black in the darkness, were knotted within her fingers.

His hands moved to her waist, resting there for a moment before he pulled her to his lap. She moved happily, feeling the lithe muscles.

She broke the kiss, awkwardly moving to straddle him on their log and he chuckled when one of her shoes got caught in the log.

"So not funny," Bella murmured, glad that he couldn't see the flush of her skin.

But he could feel the heat emanating over her for the mere moments she sat face to face with him before she pulled him into another kiss.

They moved together, easily. He picked her up and off the log, her foot coming out of the mulch filled hole.

"What are you doing to me," he groaned.

Bella grinned but didn't answer.

"I don't know how I am going to walk away from you." He sighed, placing her back on her feet.

His comment killed the passionate mood.

"You don't have to, you know."

"I mean after tonight."

Bella shrugged. "At least we'll have tonight. Tomorrow I go back to school and you go wherever the next stop is."

Edward frowned. "We go to Olympia, then Oregon and make our way down the coast."

"Not much to build on." She agreed. "But at least we have tonight." Bella reiterated. The innuendo wasn't lost on Edward, but he felt a pang in his heart every time she said it- like maybe she'd let him use her before he went off to his next gig and his next conquest.

But it couldn't be further from the truth.

It was a lie.

He was a lie.

And he knew she would have to know the truth, since she didn't grasp anything that Alice had said as clues.

He looked up to see her big, watchful eyes widen and then he was out.

.

A/N: What I wrote about broccoli is true. It's a huge "no-no" before going on stage and the like because of bloating and gas. One of the many bits I learned from pageantry. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

Eros grunted.

He had meant to hit the girl with the rock, not the guy.

"What did you do that for?" Psyche gasped. "You're interfering!"

"It was worth a try?"

"I know what you're thinking and it's not going to work," Psyche whispered in his ear. "The arrow was fully in his heart. I had but a scratch of your arrow and look at us-"

Eros hissed, the memory coming to mind and he didn't want to revisit it.

"How the Hades did he get down here and get the damn arrow, Psyche?"

"I don't know," She sighed with exasperation. "But I don't think throwing a rock at them is going to help the matter any."

"It's an improvement, I promise. They're nice and concussed."

Psyche rolled her eyes. "That is not an improvement."

"It is when Zeus is somewhere around here. What if he saw his little ray of sunshine with a human- as a human?"

There was no way psyche could disagree, no matter how much she wanted to but he was right. Zeus was lurking and as long as human form there was less they could do… it would be best to clean up the mess the arrows made and see if they could counter the effects of the aphrodisiac, just as Eros wanted.

The chances were slim to none, though. The fates were obviously at work here, too.

"All I know is that he is obviously cavorting on the earthy plane way before we got here to get an arrow the way he did, just like Ares."

Eros fumed at the mere mention of Ares.

This was a lot more complicated than he suspected.

"Good thing the girl is asleep with shock. I thought she was going to be difficult."

"Eros, you can't go hitting people- Gods- with rocks. He is going to wake up sometime and be so angry, as will she-"

"We'll be long gone by then." He grunted. "You really did a number down here with the arrows, love."

"I am the Goddess of Soul, of course they went where what the soul needs, even if they don't know it's what is needed."

Eros rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then blame the fates." She huffed petulantly with a wave of her hand to the heavens. She knew they could hear her and were probably in agreement.

The girl on the ground moaned but she didn't seem to be waking up.

"Let's figure out what we have and where." He sighed, running his hand through the soft curls of his hair. "We have my mother with a deep arrow to the chest that's laced with her own love potion with the ruby red arrows and no word where its twin went yet. We have the forest full of Nymphs and Aurae."

"Don't forget the Muse."

Eros sneered. "Don't remind me." He remembered the small spritely girl posing in the band. He pointed at Edward, "With him... And Ares said he was with a muse to create the boy."

"Calliope?" Psyche gasped. "Not that again."

But Eros shrugged. "You know how they are."

She did know how they were, too. She was used to the convoluted family tree that just kept intertwining with branches and roots, and lots more fruits.

"So, Aphrodite and her arrow, Ares and the girl who found his son, then we have-"

"The band," Eros grunted pointing at Edward and then Bella.

"Apollo?"

Eros nodded. "Which he goes by Edward now- he had a sapphire arrow to the heart and the human counterpart had her arrow in her foot."

Psyche nodded. "It's making her very clumsy, it seems," She agreed. "When do the potion and arrows wear off?"

"They don't always… look at us"

"Sometimes they don't work at all, though." She shrugged.

She knew that Eros was right.

She remembered the time he had gone down to the Earthy plane as a man named Aro, which still made him grin at the irony. He liked to tinker in the lives of others, but it had backfired on him and almost cost him his wife. The man, whom he was trying to help, was named Marcus and he was one of the only ones that were too heartbroken for the arrows to work. People's walls around their hearts were sometimes impenetrable, the pain too deep for love to blossom there.

He blamed _Aro_ for his wife Didyme's death even though it wasn't by his arrow that she had died but he refused to hear reason.

"That is our choice, though, love." She smirked, sauntering up to him. "I choose you each day, do I not? Just as you choose me."

"Right you are," He bent to kiss her soft peaches and cream face that looked as if it glowed in silvers in the moonlight.

"He could have had a great love but his heart was elsewhere and that's okay, too."

"I agree." Eros said, feeling so thankful for his soulful wife.

"We have the aquamarine arrows left, and the amethyst ones?"

"Yes. We better hurry, too. The longer they are in, the stronger they get."

"I agree. We have arrows to find. But what about Apollo and his conquest?"

Eros looked down at Apollo- Edward- and frowned. He couldn't leave them there on the ground and they would need to wake soon.

He looked at Psyche with a raised eyebrow in question.

She huffed, pulled out her flask and poured water over them both.

They walked off just as Bella and Edward started to stir.

"Have fun, Apollo," Eros said from within the trees. "Just know that Daddy and Mommy are somewhere close by so your stint at being a human is almost up."

"Shit,"

Eros's laughter vibrated through the forest for a moment until was silent.

Edward looked at Bella who's eyes were huge.

"Apollo?" She mouthed and watched as he nodded.

Bella fainted and Edward barely caught her before she hit her head on the large rock that lay just behind them. He could bet that that was the rock Eros used to hit him.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Dionysus sat in the corner of the concert with a large glass on wine in one hand. His curly long hair fell down his back and if someone saw him from behind they may mistake him as a woman, but he was all man and watching the woman swaying with the music was one of his favorite things to do as the God of wine and festivals.

He grinned, seeing the female nymphs dance through the crowd. Their lithe, sensual bodies swayed with the music as the lustful, drunken Satyrs lay in wait just beyond the tree line.

"This was a good idea," He grinned, pleased with himself as a red haired woman gave him a toothy smile. He gave her a quick wink as he tipped his glass to her before downing the contents.

The red head sauntered up to him with a spark in her eye as she caressed his chest with her hand before grabbing the bottle of wine and filling his glass. He was already a bit bleary, his grin goofy as his body started to react to her touch.

"Hi," She whispered in his ear, her ample chest barely touched his shoulder.

"Lovely," His eyes moved to her cleavage, missing the dark glare in her eyes. She moved and started massaging his shoulders as he relaxed into her touch.

The sweet smell of roses moved through the air and Dionysus couldn't help but move towed the scent, eyes opening wide.

But, just like the breeze, it was gone.

"Want to dance with us, lover?" A blonde nymph moved toward him as the red head deepened her touch. He glanced at her knowingly and grinned.

It was lost on him that the music had stooped.

"In a bit," He let his eyes move down her body in appreciation.

But the Nymph wasn't amused at her dismissal and moved through the crowd until she disappeared, the redhead soon followed after her.

Dionysus shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

This was his thing, the festival and wine, making sure all was having the best time they could while he was on the Earthy plane while his usual companions, the nymphs and satyrs, enjoyed the party in their own way.

His eyes quickly moved the stage, narrowing as there seemed to be a bit was a bit of a disturbance. He tried to see through the wine and crowd to see what was going on, but couldn't make much out. People were starting to cat call and he was worried that people may become disgruntled.

He whistled as his eyes darted quickly to find a security person and once they did, he waved one of the men down and motioned for him to come to him.

The man jogged up to Dionysus with a furrowed brow and lined lips. His long hair hid the goat-like ears and long, baggy pants hid his awkward satyr legs.

"What's going on?"

"Missing kid and Edward Cullen left."

Dionysus frowned. He knew it was a mistake letting Apollo join in on the fun, but he didn't often come to the Earthy plane.

When Apollo had come up to him and wanted to play he thought it would wonderful fun but he had missed two sets so far and Dionysus was getting annoyed. "How do we have in the lineup to replace him?"

"A new band. Don't know their music or if they're any good."

"One way to find out," He huffed and waved the guy off. He watched as the guy moved toward the stage using hand signals to call on the next act. People quickly moved over the stage and the soft thumping of the drums started.

"You have an arrow, just there," A soft voice whispered just off to his left. His eyes found her large brown ones and dark hair. "That explains so much of your current state. Did you not notice the arrow sticking out of you?"

Dionysus glared at the woman because he didn't notice and he flushed, though it could have been blamed on the wine. "Muse-"

"Nope. Not a muse... A-muse-d." She snickered. "

He was oblivious to her jokes and everything was suddenly spinning. He took another gulp of wine, sloshing it over his lip before gulping it down.

"I apologize. I thought you knew since your... helpers... were trying to pull it out."

"They were?" He couldn't recall that either. He had thought he was getting a message, but he didn't recall and he was thoroughly frustrated.

"Yes," She scoffed. "Did you find the match of it?"

Dionysus glared at her in his confusion. "Match for what?"

"The arrow," She hissed and pointed at him.

He looked to where she was motioning, but couldn't see the arrow in his drunken state. "I don't see it."

The woman moved toward him and tugged at his chest. He gave a moan and relaxed into his seat.

"You better sober up." She sighed.

"I'm feeling fine."

He was. He also couldn't feel his legs much or care to anyways.

She moved around him and smeared a bit of oil over his upper lip making him recoil as he tried to bat her away. It smelled bitter to him and he quickly wiped it off.

"What did you do?" Dionysus demanded petulantly, but he was all the sudden feeling much clearer than he was before.

The woman just shook her head. "I rubbed a bit of a concoction on you to clear you up a bit. Won't do completely as you are clearly partaking in the celebrations, but you were pretty much flying high pretty fast and had no idea."

"What?" He balked.

"You had a Blue Lotus oil concoction rubbed on you." She huffed out as if she was speaking to a obstinant child. "It's totally harmless and normally it's fine to use in moderation, but seeing how it's an euphoric aphrodisiac that makes one intensely relaxed as if in a sacred ceremony. It invokes feelings of beauty and sensuality, which is probably why someone was trying to, er, charm you.I had to do something! It seemed to do the trick, I'd say."

Dionysus looked towards the crowd of people to try to see the two nymphs but they were long gone and he couldn't really recall which ones they were, anyway.

His attention went back to the woman with the large brown eyes and soft brown hair.

"I know you." his eye lolled in his head for a moment.

"I should think so!" She scoffed. "But since you're still in a delicate state I shall remind you… I am Elais."

"My-"

"Yes," Elais interrupted with a shrug. She did not love that the Greek God would see her as a great- granddaughter and definitely didn't want him to say it out loud and make things awkward. The whole family tree was convoluted at best, they all just… were there. Immortal.

"Oenotropae," He sighed, remembering them well. "Your sisters?"

"Around," She grinned. "Oino gave you a bit more wine than you can handle, it seems."

Dionysus shrugged, not really remembering or caring at this point. He was getting bored at their exchange and tired.

All the sudden, the smell of roses moved passed him and he sniffed the air.

"She's coming for you," Elais's eyes darted toward the tree line for a moment before she turned into a white dove and flew away. Two other white doves followed almost unnoticed as Dionysus watched the woman walk out of the trees, eyes locked on him.

.

A/N: I am moving so here's a long chapter to make up for being gone for a few days. I hope to pick this post again next week, as I will have more time then.  
So recap (And I claim creative license for any mishaps in info- I hope it helps:  
We have Edward who is Apollo in this story and his sister, Alice is a Muse. (They really are sibs, only Artemis is his twin. And Apollo is also a "parent" of the Oenotropae's father, Anius- whom was raised by Apollo for a bit.)  
Emmett is Ares who is with Rosalie- his son is Liam.  
Carlisle is Zeus, Hera is Esme  
Aphrodite is Tanya for a time, mother of Eros (his father is Ares) (is a lover of Dionysus whom they had several children together)  
Psyche and Eros as themselves- Psyche was a human who was said to have scratched herself with Eros' arrow causing him to fall in love with her. Aphrodite gave her many seemingly impossible tasks to prove her love for Eros, which she did.  
Bella is herself


End file.
